Halfway Gone
by C.J. Duncan
Summary: Just a few years after graduating Hogwarts, Hermione muses over her past, and wonders what affect it will have on her future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or world of Harry Potter.

Hermione sat at the bar, her finger rimmed the top of her glass idly as stared into the crowd. To any observer it would have appeared that she was in a trance, mesmerized by the pulsating crowed that occupied the dance floor. But in her mind, her thoughts weren't focused on those around her, nor were they focused how much alcohol she had consumed in the short thirty minutes she had been there.

No, her thoughts focused on what a mess her life had become. In the few short years after leaving Hogwarts, she had managed to push away every friend she had in one way or another. She had broken not only one innocent heart, but two. And it wasn't that she despised her job, eventually it would take her to a place in her career where she wanted to be, but when would that happen? The constant uncertainty of the future and unpleasant images of the past kept her coming back to the mediocre bar in Muggle London, where she currently sat in hopes ridding herself of such thoughts.

_Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a lovely spring afternoon. She worked on her Advanced Potions essay as she waited Ron and Harry to return from their Quidditch practice. Normally she'd make the journey out to the pitch to observe and be supportive of her boyfriend Ron, but she really needed to finish this essay, or experience the wrath of Snape. _

_As soon as the portrait door opened, Ron trudged through the door, looking absolutely exhausted, followed by Harry and Ginny._

"_Hullo love", said Ron as he collapsed on the couch next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny followed suit on the opposite couch. _

_It wasn't long until the four were immersed in deep conversation, and even though it centered around Quidditch, Hermione didn't mind. In fact she welcomed the distraction from her essay. As the boys became more intense, focusing on plays and strategy, Hermione became bored and let her eyes wonder the Common Room, in hopes of another welcomed distraction. When she looked in Ginny's direction, she had expected her to be just as focused on the boys conversation, but was taken completely off guard when she noticed Ginny was staring at her in a way that confused Hermione, and left her feeling slightly uncomfortable. _

_Hermione wouldn't exactly call Ginny a good friend, in fact they had never really confirmed or denied that they were even on a level to call each other friends; merely acquaintances. They didn't share any classes as Ginny was a year younger and their interests could not have been any more different. As far as Hermione was concerned if she hadn't been Ron's younger sister or Harry's love interest, the two would've never had any interaction other than passing in the corridors or dormitories. _

_Days had passed since that meeting in the Common Room, and Hermione had chalked it up to her mind just over reacting, though in the few days that had passed, she could have sworn she felt the younger red head's eyes lingering on her more than normal. Hermione couldn't explain it, but like the first time it had happened, every time it left her feeling awkward and uncomfortable. But how does one bring up such a ludicrous topic, for all she knew it was just her imagination running wild. _

_Two weeks later at breakfast, Hermione knew that it was not her imagination. Something strange was going on, but she couldn't really quite place it. As the owls flew in above the Great Hall, a barn owl dropped a copy of the Prophet onto the table besides Hermione. Immediately, Ginny leaned across Hermione to make a grab for the newspaper, but in doing so she used her hand to brace herself on Hermione's inner thigh. Though the innocent action was brief, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Ginny's hand lingered on her thigh, briefly playing with the hem of her skirt, before turning her attentions back the Daily Prophet. And though she would never voice it, it concerned her that that small action had left her even more uncomfortable, in more ways than one._

Hermione's attention was brought back to present day as Tim, the bartender placed another drink in front her. The brief memory left Hermione longing for the days when she was naïve and life wasn't so difficult.

A/N: This is my first bit of writing ever done for non-academic reasons. It's a story I've had in my mind for quite some time now. Any reviews, thoughts, or constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Loud music. It filled her and brought her body alive. The previously consumed alcohol made her release any remaining inhibitions, dancing as if she was the only one in the club. Her movements were fluid. Who would have thought that the bookworm could move in such ways? _'No one had Hogwarts for sure'_ she mused to herself, allowing a smirk to form on her lips.

Just as she allowed said smirk to appear, her eyes happened lock with another's. The young man approached her with such ease, and without any formal introduction, he led her to continue dancing. Although she wasn't quite positive any one would call it that. His movements mimicked those of a teenage boy with raging hormones. But strangely this didn't bother Hermione, she was having to good a time care.

It was at that moment she felt a presence behind her. _'Probably due to the tight quarters' _she thought to herself. Just then she had felt someone rub their hand along her bottom. _'That definitely was no accident'_. Caught off guard and somewhat enraged that someone would have the nerve to grope her in public, never mind a complete stranger, she spun around to give them a piece of her mind. Her eyes met dark gray eyes, long blonde hair, and a smirk that couldn't be anything but mischievous.

_She was on her way to the library, even though it was the weekend, it was still a great time to get even further ahead on her school work. Even though there weren't any classes, students seemed to fill the corridors through every passage and staircase she took. Hermione was in a daze, she had just had the most perfect afternoon with Ron. He had prepared a light lunch, and brought Hermione down the lake for a picnic. Though he was thick at times, he decidedly did have a heart of gold. As Hermione reflected on her near perfect afternoon, she felt someone sneak up behind her and cop a feel of her behind. Throwing a smile over her shoulder, she looked for Ron's playful, 'I'm innocent' look. Her eyes met cool blue eyes, and fiery red hair. But something was off, Ron didn't have long hair, and feminine curves…_

"_Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed "What the…", but she couldn't even finish her sentence. She was entirely confused. Was Ginny playing a joke on her? Were others in on it? And why did the small touch excite her body?_

_Ginny just looked at Hermione amused. She could see the other girl trying to work out what just happened in her head. Typical Hermione. Ginny let out a small laugh._

"_What's so funny?" Hermione snapped._

"_Oh what? Hey, it's ok for girls to do that to other girls. There's nothing wrong with a little experimenting." And with that parting sentence, Ginny sauntered away, knowing that she'd left Hermione Granger completely dumbfounded. _

Shaking the memory from her head, Hermione was brought back to reality as she felt an unfamiliar, feminine pair of hands resting on her hips. She had been dancing the entire time with the blonde beauty without realizing it. Their bodies were pressed tightly to one another, the girl had her leg pressed up against Hermione's core, her slow movements lighting a fire in her lower stomach. She looked around for her first partner, but he was nowhere to be seen. _'Poor bloke never had a_ _chance'_ she thought. Hermione directed her attention to the young woman standing in front of her. She was slightly taller than Hermione and had a body that… well she didn't know how to describe it, but it definitely left her wanting more.

"I'm Emily, and you are…"

"Oh, um Hermione…" she stuttered.

"Well, um Hermione, can I get you a pint?"

Hermione followed her towards the bar, feeling sober enough to know that although she definitely wanted this woman, she did not want a one night stand. But at the same time, she was drunk enough to know she wouldn't stop such an encounter.

At the bar there was only one seat available. Hermione took it, and Emily decided it would be a good idea to part herself right between Hermione's legs. They chatted, pretending to get to know each other, trying to convince themselves that they both didn't only have one specific interested in each other.

Eventually the small touches and not so innocent whispers in one another's ear became too much to handle in the tight confines of the club.

"My flat is a block away" Emily hurriedly whispered.

Nodding, they both made to exit the bar without another word. Before she could even open the padlock, Hermione had slammed Emily against her door and pushed her lips against the other's. When Emily let a small whimper escape her lips, Hermione gave her a taste of her own medicine, grounding her thigh into her center. Once inside, Hermione continued her assault on the other girl. She closed her eyes at the sound of Emily's moan. Briefly she saw that flash of long red hair and cool blue eyes. When they closed the bedroom door, Hermione knew it wouldn't be the same. But she didn't care. At least that's what she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.

Drinking was definitely a bad idea. Her head was pounding as light flooded the small bedroom window. Her mouth was dry; it felt like sandpaper. But wait a second. Where was she? And how did she get here?

"Bugger", Hermione groaned.

She rubbed her face and attempted to tie her hair back. Something was off. She looked about and noticed her clothes were thrown about the room haphazardly. She went to grab her wand. Panic took over as she couldn't find it. Immediately, dark thoughts clouded her mind. Was she in danger?

Images from the previous night's…. activities hit her hard. Blurs of alcohol, dancing that border lined sex, and then…

"Double bugger"

Slowly she opened the bedroom door. She listened closely, but heard nothing. After having full confidence that no one else was in the flat, she gave a sigh of relief. There was nothing more she hated then the awkward morning after. Explaining why you wouldn't be able to see them again, giving one lame excuse after the other. But why? Why was she so incapable of having a normal relationship with another human being? It wasn't so many years ago when she thought she was in love with the one. The man who would sweep her away, be her knight in shining armor, be with her forever. But sadly, at least for now, there was no such happy ending. Not after she had made not one, but two mistakes that would leave her almost completely broken. But that was neither here nor there. She couldn't waste any more time reflecting on _her_.

As she was leaving Emily's small flat, she noticed a post-it stuck to the door. She read it out load.

"Sorry, had to go to work. Those pints don't pay for themselves. Keep in touch; you were a pretty good shag. –Emily"

She had to smile to herself. As offended as she should've been from Emily's bluntness, she wasn't. In fact she was slightly intrigued by the other woman. Maybe this could be a start of something new in Hermione's life. Despite the fact that it had started out as a one night stand, maybe there was a possibility of something else. Hermione beamed at the prospect. She left her cell number, maybe they could grab a coffee at the local café. And with that, Hermione headed home.

Hermione flicked on the lights in her flat. The place was small, but then again, she was only one person. She looked around her living room, although it was quaint, it was cozy. One wall contained a large bookshelf, which held the hundreds of books she had collected through the years. There was a small couch and comfy chair that enclosed a lovely fireplace. The mantle held a few artifacts collected from random travels, and only one photograph; one of the Golden Trio, taken the summer after the defeat of Voldemort. They had all looked so happy, exhausted and pre-maturely aged, both mentally and physically, but at least alive. The stress of saving the fate of the wizarding world had rested upon their shoulders, on top of school work and relationships. Lightly, she picked up the photo, and observed it.

Six months previous of that photograph being taken, Ron had confessed that he was indeed truly in love with her. Though nothing was official, they had discussed their future plans; buying a home, getting married, even having kids. Talks of the future kept them up late into the night; it distracted them from the looming tasks of collecting Horcruxes. The talks were usually kept silent though, for fear of causing Harry any more pain. He had ended things with Ginny when they had decided to go on their secret mission for Dumbledore; and had remained distant once he had returned to the school. He couldn't bear the pain he knew he'd cause her in his absence. _Good riddance. _In Hermione's opinion, Harry didn't need Ginny. She was too impulsive and wild for Harry's tame demeanor. Rumors had spread like wild fire about that girl, changing her heart with every change in the wind. Hermione even heard once that she had been caught snogging that Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson.

"_She snogged a girl!" Hermione had exclaimed, scrunching her nose up in distaste. But what she had really thought was 'She kissed that cow?' Her feigned shock had concealed her curiosity, though she could never admit, even to herself. Ginny's free spirit had fascinated, yet infuriated Hermione. She was inwardly jealous of Ginny's indifference to her reputation through Hogwarts; she'd always been known to have quite a few love interests, but at the same time she couldn't believe how outright disrespectful she was being towards Harry's choice to take a break- flaunting around in front of him and his school mates. _

_One day, she couldn't take it anymore. When doing research, Hermione snapped at Ginny after she had seen her fawning over some tall Ravenclaw boy with handsome features, hidden amongst the stacks of dusty books in the farthest corner of the library._

"_Eh-hem" Hermione tried to clear her voice casually. She was Head-Girl, so dealing with student situations such as the current one, wasn't out of the ordinary. _

_Looking thoroughly annoyed, Ginny brushed of the boy, who in turn scampered away, clearly mortified at being caught. Without saying a word, Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione started in on her with her know-it-all tone. _

"_What do you think you are doing? This is a library, not some dingy hole-in-the-wall dump that you and your flavor of the week can just do whatever you please!"_

_An amused smirk played on Ginny's lips, she had been expecting this moment for a while now. She had seen the glares the older girl had sent her, though she couldn't fathom why. It wasn't any of her business._

_The small smile only fueled Hermione's anger. "You should hear what people whisper about you" she hissed. _

"_What, that I'm bloody gorgeous?"_

"_N-No, that you're a…" sputtered Hermione._

"_An amazing kisser?" she smiled as her tongue briefly ran against her upper lip. _

"_W-w-what", Hermione stammered, now completely taken off guard. It was at this point she noticed Ginny closing in the small distance between them. She could smell the younger girl's perfume; feel her warm breath against her neck. She found it hard to swallow; she knew it was going to happen before it even did. _

_Ginny swooped in on her, and before she could protest, she stole a single kiss from the lips of Hermione and smiled. With one last look, she strode off as though nothing had happened but a polite conversation. The single kiss had left Hermione heated and confused. No one could ever know, especially Ron. _

_Yes, Ginny was definitely not a good match for Harry._

A/N: Working on making the chapters a bit longer. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
